pein konan
by Jade07Fun
Summary: this was my first pein konan and i did it for a request on DA its just plane fluff i cant spell and my grammer sucks if you cant stand things writen with bad grammer and spelling dont read !


konan sat at the edge of the base where all the flowers grew staring up at the sky. It was a lovely summers day the was only a slight breeze and a few clouds. The blue haired ninja lowered her gaze to a group of bluebells with a few butterfly's dancing around courting one another. It was like a sea of rainbows dancing konan's gaze chased to a blue butterfly trying to court the others but it kept getting turned down in the end the butterfly flew and sat on a flower.

"poor thing I know how you fell I can't find anyone either... Well I can but he's busy" konan's smile faded. She sighed and stood up "might aswell see if I can be any use inside the base" konan muttered to herself. Once in the base she saw deidara trying retch the remote from top of the shelf. kakuzu or kisame must have done it again...

"need some help dei?" konan asked walking towards the male.

"neh... un I'll get it"

"oh fuckface can't you retch again" hidan shouted stomping in "what's some help idiot?" he said smugly.

"if you can un" deidara said stepping back hidan lifted his syth and used that to push the remote of the shelf "thanks un"

"no problem now but channel 5 on" konan was shocked why did deidara get hidan to help instead of herself.

"deidara?" she asked.

"yeah un" deidra said after sitting down on the sofa.

"why did u let me help?" konan said her voice sounded offended.

"well. un"

"cause your a fucking women" hidan yelled.

SLAP

konan slapped hidan round the face and stormed out konan heard hidan yell

"fucking pmsing bitch!!!" konan stomped to the training room where sasori, kisame and kakuzu where train.

"hey guys anyone wonna spare?" konan asked as she walked in.

"err... No thanks konan" kisame smiled as he kicked the punch bad again. itachi just shuck his head.

"I'm done for the day" kakuzu said walking out the room he's been around a long time and knew that if everyone said no to apreing with a women the women would go on a rampage saying everyone was sexist ...

"hay kisame come on"

"no thank konan I don't wonna hur... Never mind IM done for the day" kisame was about to walk out when konan stopped him.

"why not kisame and don't say cause your done for the day" konan shouted. The shark sighed

"konan I don't wonna spare with ok" kisame turned and left the room. itachi got up and walked out.

"basted all of them just cause I'm a women they don't want my help I guess I'll see if pein wants my help" konan sighed and walked out the room towards peins office.

"hey pein you want my help?" konan asked walking into the room.

"no thanks konan this is just paperwork" pein said from the desk he was sat on.

"YOU KNOW WHAT THIS SHOULD NOT BE CALLED THE AKATSUKI IT SHOULD BE CALLED THE SEXIST-SUKI" konan yelled. pein looked up from his desk.

"something troubling you konan?" pein asked standing up and walking over to konan putting his hand on her shoulder.

"yeah just cause I'm a women everyone thinks I'm useless and you don't care cause your always busy" konan muttered the last part but pein still heard it.

"konan your not useless and they know that and I do care"

"no you don't all you do is your work I understand you have to but... But" konan couldn't hold back she began to cry she leaned forwards and snuggled her face into pein shoulder.

"konan I..." konan quickly realized what she was doing and moved away.

"I'm sorry pein I'll go" konan turned to leave but pein grabbed her wrist before for konan got chance to ask why she was pulled foreword into a kiss konan quickly responded and rapped her arms around pein neck both broke away smiling.

"konan I do care I always have"

"so you don't think I'm useless"

"no I don't konan and the others will respect you I promise just you wait" konan smiled and hugged pein looking over his shoulder and out the window she saw the blue butterfly courting a orange one and the two flew away together, just like konan hoped her and pein would.


End file.
